


A piece of silk

by nik_nimmi



Category: VIXX
Genre: Chokers, Coz why not, Cute Hakyeon, Fluff, Freaking I love chokers, HAKYEON IN CHOKERS, Hakyeon is a happy baby, Its not dirty y'all, M/M, Some innocent appreciation, There's really no real plot, Wonshik compliments him, bless my eyes, cleanse my soul, i am a pure child, idk man, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 17:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15272373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nik_nimmi/pseuds/nik_nimmi
Summary: Hakyeon loved the way the chokers would wrap around his neck, emphasising them in a way that normal necklaces never could.(Or: I am sucker for some self indulgent Hakyeon X Choker appreciation.)





	A piece of silk

The silk rested snuggly against his skin. He ran his fingers on the material, a slight shiver flowing up his spine when he touched the cold metal of the clasp.

Hakyeon loved the way the chokers would wrap around his neck, emphasising them in a way that normal necklaces never could.

He had absolutely adored the promotion time for Chained up, given that they had to wear one for every performance. He loved each one, admiring them for their unique beauty, whether it be leather or metal, silk or lace.

But his [favourite](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/367465650827941993/) always remained the one they had to wear for Show Music Core, the mere sight of it had pleased him even before he wore it.

The leather of it had wrapped around perfectly, and the cold chains resting right above his collarbones had made him feel secure, more confident and in his element. A weird type of satisfaction overwhelming him. 

It was the diversity of them, the way they could have ornaments attached, or the way completely different materials would compliment each other so beautifully as they ran along his skin. They had a sense of delicateness, a satisfying sensuality that never failed to appeal Hakyeon.

The one he was wearing now was a simple crimson silk, the colour matching his shirt. They were all going out to meet up with some of their friends from the other groups, and had decided on going to a more private nightclub, wanting to avoid being filmed and just enjoy being outside of the spotlight for a while.

He sprays on some colonge and adjusts the silk so it doesn't seem very tight, just the perfect fit. Packing up his things, he heads out in the lobby, where some of the members are already waiting.

Hongbin and Hyuk are busy discussing something about their game, excited at the prospect they'll be able to talk about it more tonight. He can hear Jaehwan screaming at Taekwoon to move faster, even though they have a lot of time still left. It makes him smile a little, the excitement unhidden under the younger's antics.

He feels Wonshik's eyes on him, and glances to see the younger carefully eyeing his choker, a small smirk on his lips.

Hakyeon is very sure that Wonshik's going to throw out a snide remark any moment, considering he knows all too well about Hakyeon's love for chokers.

He had expressed his appreciation for the concept suggestion for Chained up as soon as he had seen the type of outfits Wonshik had in mind, the younger very amused at his leader's excitement. He was broken from his reverie as he heard the younger's voice.

"It looks good on you."

He opened his mouth to retaliate when the words registered in his mind. He was surprised to say the least, not expecting the sudden compliment. 

Apparently Wonshik took his surprise for confusion, and immediately tried to clarify.

"The choker. It suits you well."

Hakyeon couldn't help the smile that bloomed on his face. He loved that phrase. Hearing he suited something he absolutely adored never failed to make his day ( or night in this case).

Wonshik chuckled as Hakyeon preened under the praise. He'd known the older was stressed for the past few days, and was more than elated when they and their friends had all confirmed their free schedules for a meet up tonight.

It was just a small compliment, but the younger was still glad he could slightly improve their precious leader's night, even if it was just by a tiny bit.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely adore their chained up outfits, a truly beautiful era for starlights. Idek where this came from, but I hope it made some sense. I tried putting some plot but like, I'm not really sure if that worked lol. Hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
